neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid
Hybrid: Hybrid powers are unusual in the sense that they are not fitted in a single category. These powers have certain prerequisites, but are usually not a prerequisite themselves. If a power lists multiple prerequisites, all of them must be met. Powers that have prequisites from another tree count as though they are from those trees, but are not prequisites themselves for those trees. A hybrid power might require all the X powers of a certain tree, but that hybrid power itself is not a requirement to take the X2 or Z level powers of that tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Taiyoken (Solar Flare) Prequisites: Any level 3 power of the Offensive Ki tree Type: Two Cost: 25 Ki UPR: Unlimited Description: This power allows you to generate a bright flash of light which can blind people. Everyone in the combat must roll a saving throw, unless they've never seen this power before, in which case they're automatically blinded. If you have this power, you count as having seen it before. To save, you roll 1d20+INT/5, with an additional +2 bonus for every time this power has already been used this combat (You do not get a +2 to your save for your own usage of it). Results higher than 20 save. If you failed your roll, you're blinded for the next two actions (not yours, but the first two that come next). You can not attack while blinded, and you can not parry or counter. Your dodges while blinded receive a -8 penalty, but other than that, you can defend yourself normally. Template: {(1d20+INT/5+2 per time used in current combat)} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Ki Shaping Prequisites: Any level 2 power of the Offensive Ki tree and any power of the Sword tree Type: One Cost: 15 Ki per level UPR: Unlimited Decription: You can focus your Ki in or around your hand and shape it like a blade of pure energy. This blade does 1d4*10 damage per 15 Ki you spend, with a maximum of 15 Ki per level. You must pay the cost every action you attack with the blade, and you use your Hand to Hand strike to hit with it. You can not use it with Sword powers or invents, and you can't use it to parry, though it counts as a Sword if someone attempts to parry it. You only pay the cost on the actions you attack with it. Template: {(1d4*10 per level + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} Notes: * This power is affected by the Hand-to-Hand power Shield Piercing ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Discharge Dodge Prequisites: The Discharge and Combat Teleport powers Type: Three Cost: Cost of Discharge UPR: 1/Round Description: You can fire a Discharge to lift yourself up, which can aid you in dodging a Ki attack. Every 25 Ki you spend in the discharge grants you a +1 bonus to your Dodge roll. If something causes you to spend more or less ki, the bonus remains the same. You are still limited to spending 25 Ki per level for a Discharge, and this power can not be used with any Superspeed powers. This power's cost can not be reduced by any powers or racial abilities, except for Suppress Power Level. The level to which this ability can be increased by a Martial Artist specialized in the basic dishcarge ability. Template: level*1 To your Dodge Template: level*25 Ki spent ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Psionic Entemperment Prequisites: Ki Shaping / A level 2 Telekinetic Power / A level 2 Sword power Type: One Cost: 25 Ki per level UPR: 1/Round; Unlimited Description: This power is similar to Ki Shaping, and is simply an advanced form of it, creating a blade of energy with your mind. It can look like anything you want, within reason, and deals 1d6*10 damage per 25 Ki spent, with a maximum of 25 Ki per level. This weapon has +5 to strike and deals damage that Ignores Armor. You must pay the cost every action you attack with the blade, and you use your Hand to Hand strike to hit with it. You can not use it with Sword powers or invents, and you can't use it to parry, though it counts as a Sword if someone attempts to parry it. You only pay the cost on the actions you attack with it. Template: {(1d6*10 per level + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} IA Notes: * This power is not affected by the Hand-to-Hand power Shield Piercing Category:Powers